The Forgotten Prophecy
by ChannyFanatic9
Summary: The story of 4 teenagers who will have to band together to save the world. You know the usual. Did I mention that they are the most powerful benders in history? There will be Zutara/Taang! :


**The Forgotten Prophecy**

There is a prophecy made long ago by the spirit Tai to help mankind overcome a great evil that will rise up striking fear and chaos into the world. It is now only known by the most devoted and knowledgeable professors. It was said that four children with amazing powers will undergo a great and dangerous journey. They are all benders, one air, one water, one fire, and one earth, but they are the greatest benders in history. They will have the power of a master by the time they are just toddlers. It was also said that they will have such a deep connection to their element. They will draw strength from it and develop a power connecting to the element. The children will have to discover the powers on their own. They must work together to bring peace back to the world and send the great evil back where it belongs.

* * *

A child is born as the sun sets over the trees. Only the light of a flickering candle remaining in the ancient stone delivery room. The happy parents find the small, bald child to be a boy. As she cradles her new son lovingly she says "His name should be Aang."

Her husband kneels down to put his face level with hers and replies "Then Aang it shall be." He kisses the baby's head then stands to kiss the top of his wife's head. He barely hears her whisper "My darling Aang." just before a warm wind blows in through the window swirling around Aang then around his parents. Just as the candle was blown out they saw that Aang had opened his eyes and was laughing.

A few days later the new mother cries as the monks take away her baby boy. She knows it's for his own good but why? Why must her first and only child be an air bender? Now her poor Aang will be raised by monks, which isn't a bad thing, but who will show him the love and devotion he deserves? Who will be his shoulder to cry on? Who will help her little boy through all the big things that life needs mothers to protect their chicks from? "Oh my baby boy, oh my Aang." she babbled as she clung to her husband who was desperately trying to comfort her while wiping his own tears away. "He'll be okay, he's my son after all." he whispered to himself.

* * *

In the South Pole a mother just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with sapphire blue eyes and a tuft of brown hair on her head. It was surprisingly warm in the animal skin tent with her husband and mother there smiling. She kissed her new daughter's forehead as she said "Katara is her name, beautiful and unique, just like her." She smiled tears streaming down her face, as some fell on Katara she laughed stopping them in air to swat at. The father, the king of the Northern Water tribe, summoned Master Poku. " Poku, I have just learned that my new daughter is a water bender. She will need a teacher when she comes of age. You will be her teacher." he ordered. "But our customs!" protested Master Poku. " No!" ,the king interrupted, " She is the princess now. She will need to know how to fight and defend herself and her people. She will learn how to heal as well but there is only so much that can help. No. A princess needs to learn everything, including fighting." "As you wish, my king." Master Poku said as he bowed and walked out.

* * *

In the fire palace a mother gave birth to a sweet little, gold eyed boy with a few black hairs on his head. She held him close to her chest as his father bent down to look at his face. In a deep, powerful voice he stated "His name is to be Zuko, may he make his family proud." The mother handed little Zuko over to his father. As he was about to take him Zuko's small hand stretched up towards a candle on the bedside table. The father jerked him away as he was about to touch the flame but the flame jumped onto Zuko's finger he laughed as he twirled his hand around. The father exclaimed "Ha, my little firebender, already ahead of your time now are we? You will be perfect." He put out the fire on the little boy's finger then walked out onto the balcony and held up his new son. The announcer yelled " All bow before our new prince, Prince Zuko!" as the crowded sank to their knees little Zuko laughed.

* * *

The dainty mother gave birth to a girl in a well furnished delivery room while crushing her husband's hand. The little girl was extremely small and when she opened her eyes they both gasped. Her eyes were vacant and gray! Their little girl was blind! The mother started crying hugging her poor baby to her chest. The father put a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked " What should we name her?"

The mother looked down at her little baby who was now playing with a piece of her long black hair. "We will name her Toph. She is still my amazing little daughter." She smiled. Just then a guard came in to check on them all he took a peak at the girl to tell the other guards what she looked like, but when he saw her eyes he slipped, startled, knocking a flower pot over on the bedside table. The mother and daughter were showered with a little dirt. When the parents looked to see if Toph was ok they gasped she was playing with the dirt making a little ball without even touching it laughing all the while.

" An earthbender! But she's blind!" the mother said. "It's unexpected but at least when she's older she should be able to defend herself. But for now we shouldn't let it be known that we have a daughter. We have enemies and those enemies will that advantage of her helplessness." They both looked down at Toph how was now bouncing the dirt ball on her belly, all the while not touching it with her tiny hands.


End file.
